Lips Of An Angel
by SailorKechara
Summary: My first SongFic. Phone conversation between Ron and Hermione.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter related nor do I own anything related to the song used.

This is my first attempt at a SongFic. I will appreciate all constructive tips! R&R!!

The song is _Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder.

* * *

**Lips of an Angel**

Ring.

Ron jumped from the couch he was sharing with his wife to answer his cell phone. "Hello?"

_Honey why you calling me so late_

There was a pause broken by nervous laughter. "Ron?" Hermione whispered into her cell phone. "Can you talk?" Her voice cracked.

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

Ron hesitated before answering. "Only for a minute. I was in the middle of something."

_Honey why you crying is everything okay_

He heard a small whimper. "Are you ok?"

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"Is it Lavender? Is she home?" Hermione's voice was frigid.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

Ron, surprised at her tone, responded, "Yeah. We were discussing the preparations for Gina going to Hogwart's in the fall."

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

Neither spoke as his words reminded them why they weren't together. Ron's attempt to get back at Hermione their sixth year ended up with him becoming a father and husband before the war even began.

_I guess we never really moved on_

Hermione took a deep breath. "I… I didn't realize she would be starting so soon. Congratulations Ron."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

Ron blushed at the sound of his given name. "I'm sorry."

_It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
and I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Hermione cried softly into the phone. "Neither of us planned our lives to be this way. It's not your fault Ron."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

"But if I hadn't… You know…" Ron gulped. "I still miss you. I dreamt about you last night."

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

Hermione's crying could not be heard, but tears were still running down her cheeks. "Me too." She whispered into the phone.

_And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight_

"Does Harry know you called me? Is everything ok?"

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

"No, he… he's passed out in the bedroom… The reunion was just too much for him…" Hermione broke off, trying to hold back her sobs.

_Well my girl's in the next room_

"Lavender is still in the living room, but she's calling my name now." Ron sounded nervous.

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

When Hermione didn't respond, Ron whispered, "I wish she was you. I wish Gina was yours."

_I guess we never really moved on_

"We should have moved on by now. Gods Ron, it's been ten years." Hermione couldn't hold back now, she was sobbing as softly as she could.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

"Hermione?" Ron heard her gasp when he spoke her name. "Please don't cry."

_It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
__Hearing those words it makes me weak  
and I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Trying to catch her breath, Hermione attempted to speak. "Ron… please… please say my name again…"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

"Hermione." As he spoke her name, she it invoked the memory of their unspoken promises. The promises they both broke. It left her with a sweet, melancholy feeling.

It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
let her die,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(let it die,I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Lavender was now insisting Ron join her in the living room. Ron spoke quickly and quietly. "I really should go. But first… Why did you call me after all these years?"

_Honey why you calling me so late_

Hermione's voice was deadly calm as she spoke. "You know Ron… you and I, we loved each other once… Harry loved Ginny before the Death Eaters killed her… I… I just wanted to remember… remember what is was like to be loved."

Click.


End file.
